


Drowse

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Other, prettttty fluffy, this is what i'm counting it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: When you're a journalist, a lot of your life is lived out on the road. But that doesn't mean you can't take a bit of home with you.





	Drowse

The room had been just the right temperature when Eddie had fallen asleep -- there was just the right amount of breeze coming in the open window, finally chasing off the heat that wouldn’t seem to go away. He’d almost forgotten that the seasons worked differently outside of San Francisco, and now that he was back East for the week, he was being reminded. There were stories to be had, and every time he thought he was ready to head back to the Bay area, something new would pop up, meaning that he’d been in hotels and Airbnbs for close to a month. 

The place that he was staying in now, now this was cool as shit. It was a geodesic dome that covered a plot of land that was a bit larger than a studio apartment, located on some land formerly owned by a religious cult. (Another story, Eddie thought to himself, some kind of follow-up on that. What happened to them?) The furniture was sort of ugly, but so interesting that it didn’t matter, like a Hollywood star with a weird face who always got the leading roles. He hadn’t realized it was a waterbed under the snow-white duvet until he’d thrown himself onto the bed, tired from his train ride. The spike of panic that had risen up his body as he tried to right himself had made the symbiote laugh at him. 

“Easy, hey. They never mentioned it on the website.”

_Or you did not read it carefully enough._

Once his heartbeat settled, he found he kind of liked it. Not enough to like, buy one, but it was a fun throwback, and it reminded him a little bit of how it felt to have Venom rippling around within him, only external. “How do you think one fucks in one of these?” he asked, righting the pillows he had knocked over while he’d been flailing.

_With great care._

“Well, maybe we’ll find out, huh?”

One of the more interesting things about Venom was the way he’d begun to adopt Eddie’s mannerisms -- doing things he had _definitely_ not done when they’d first come together. Non-word indications of emotions -- whines, hums, groans, that kind of thing -- were chief among them. Now, it was common for the symbiote to make sounds of assent, or dissent, or I’m-pretending-like-I’m-not-interested-but-I-am, like the sound he just made in response to Eddie’s question. 

“If we’re not too tired later. We got places to be,” he added. 

And boy, it had been a tiring day indeed. No longer was the Brock Report limited to San Francisco, or to unmasking the devils of the city -- there was a wide world out there, and the project had grown immensely. He now traveled regularly. He was at native American reservations, at former orphanages, at slaughterhouses, at brothels, at elementary schools. He was the most talked-about gadfly in the entire country. He had interns, for god’s sake. They texted him at all hours of the day and night and their questions were fucking precious. _Will people get mad at me if I do this? What do I do if the interviewee says ‘fuck off and eat a dick’? Will you come bail me out of jail if I need it?_

He always responded as fast as he could: _Probably, but that’s okay. Do what I would do. Yes, I’ll fly home with bail money. Just get the story._

Having them was a lot of fun -- it was almost like having kids, except no diapers or anything -- but it didn’t make his life any easier. That was his own fault. He liked working too much, and the brief taste of unemployment had been so bitter in his mouth that he was determined to make up for the lost time. No wonder he was ready to collapse onto that water bed the moment he was within falling distance. 

By the time he had returned to the weird little dome in his rental car, the night was finally starting to cool off. It had been an unreasonably hot day for October, and it hadn’t been the first. Since he’d left San Francisco, it felt like summer refused to end. He kicked off his shoes and padded over to the little window by the bed, triangular like the eye of a jack-o-lantern. Then he turned on the TV and let Venom pick a channel while he undressed and checked the notifications on his phone. The symbiote wasn’t really precise enough for touch screens, but more basic technology like remote controls and toaster ovens were easy for Venom to figure out. Of course, it was a bit like teaching a dog or a parakeet to do a new trick, since you never knew at what hour of the night he’d try it out, and he expected a reward most of the time. But it often made life simpler, simpler than interns. 

“Food Network? Of fuckin’ course.”

The emails were all read, the texts were checked, and Chopped was on. This was a particular favorite of Venom’s, though he frequently complained the servings were too small. “That’s expensive,” Eddie always told him. In his old life, he would have turned up his nose at a lot of the weird offal that the chefs were expected to work with, but bonding with Venom had pretty much eliminated any pickiness that Eddie had ever had. It didn’t hurt that these cuts went for cheap at pretty much any supermarket, and they made good rewards anytime the symbiote resisted devouring a pet or helped him gain access to a building that he would have never been able to get into otherwise.

_There’s not enough of this._

“Think it looks good?”

Again, a sound very like the one that Eddie himself would make. A sort of audible shrug. 

_You look better._

“Either we’re flirting or that’s a threat.”

_Humans often promise to eat one another up as a term of endearment._ This, as if Venom were the one in charge of teaching Eddie human customs instead of the other way around.

“They don’t mean it literally, though.” It was no use; the symbiote was ignoring him in favor of watching the beef hearts come out of the baskets. He turned back to his phone, letting the cool night air wrap itself around them. On the waterbed, it felt like he was riding out to sea, although the breeze didn’t smell salty. Just woodsy. Pine and wet leaves. Dirt.

_A good smell. It makes you tired._

“Yeah, it’s relaxing. Wish they could like, make a candle out of this or something.”

Later, after he woke again, he’d realize the level of housekeeping that Venom had managed while he’d dozed off -- had turned off the television, had even managed to get the charger into the phone that had fallen out of his hand when he’d faded out. He’d hardly finished his sentence before beginning to drift, the muscles in his thighs panging with a bright and steady ache. Time to sleep. 

That, of course, was until the temperature dropped. The mercury spiraled downward so fast that it was like it had been dumped (not that Eddie would know how that went or anything), and around three in morning, he found himself curled up in the duvet, audibly shivering. 

_The window is closed. You’re too cold._

“No shit. You just close it?”

_Yes._

“Thanks.”

It was rare for Venom to directly respond with anything resembling ‘you’re welcome’; instead, he shifted sleepily within, just like a tired cat pulling itself into a tighter cinnamon roll shape. _Go to sleep._

“Not until I warm up. What’s the temperature? It was in the seventies when we got in.” Eddie closed one eye and poked at his phone, wincing at how bright it was. Sure enough, it was now hovering just above the fifties, and the inside of the little dome was probably only barely warmer.

_You won’t sleep?_

He didn’t sound concerned so much as curious. That was as close as he could manage to really _sounding_ worried, a lot of the time. What meant more was the feeling, the sensation of curling up close, like he could warm Eddie from the inside out. 

“It’s not like, a matter of me choosing it.”

_I see._

The symbiote waited a few polite beats before continuing.

_Pleasuring ourselves would warm us. Put you back to sleep._

Eddie snorted. “You sound like me, in bed with everyone I slept with in college.”

_I am you._

“As usual, you got me there.” Eddie rolled over, making sure his phone was well out of the way, and felt the mattress sink and shift beneath him. “Pretty lucky that we’re in agreement, huh?”

_You’ve been thinking about it._

“I said maybe later.”

_And now later has come._

“Don’t be a brat,” Eddie laughed. There was a prickle of only the mildest irritation from within, at being called names, but he could tell the creature was anticipating the moment he’d be granted permission, like a dog with a treat on its nose, waiting for the command to go ahead. “All right,” he added, yawning. “You’re right, now’s a good time. Go on.”

Some time after Eddie and the symbiote had bonded, Eddie had come to a realization. Venom took real umbrage at being called ‘parasite’ (this was, of course, now a forbidden word in Eddie’s home) but had no objection to ‘symbiote’. He did not believe he only took, he truly believed they both got a lot out of their time together. And some days he was more eager to earn his keep than others. Like today. Either that, or the alien just really loved watching Eddie squirm. Or both. Probably both.

The sensation was less foreign now, but no less exciting. If he’d been less tired, he probably would have been a more active participant. Instead, he enjoyed himself by letting Venom do whatever he liked, knowing that they had the same goal in mind. Who was spoiling whom, now? It didn’t make much of a difference when they were both grinding into the waterbed, both of them using Eddie’s arm to cling to the low headboard while the symbiote enveloped him from the waist down, forcing his legs apart in a way that he had _never_ realized he liked so much until Venom had come along. It wasn’t exactly cold, but not hot like being in bed with another person -- more like a distant warmth, like coffee that was almost ready to be thrown out. Even better than the physical sensation, and really, the physical sensation of being so _touched_ was pretty damn good, was the inward sensation of excitement. They really fed off each other’s emotions, off each other’s desires, and the more sound Eddie made, the more the “!!!!” response slid up his spine. Another good reason for that window to be shut, though it seemed unlikely anyone would hear Eddie’s groaning pouring out of the dome out here in the middle of nowhere. 

As Eddie felt himself get centimeters from climaxing, Venom pulled his favorite trick -- slipping nearly all the way back inside so he could watch Eddie helplessly come as if by magic, burrowing through every nerve in Eddie’s body to feel them glow red-hot. Eddie knew he wasn’t imagining things, it _definitely_ made the whole feeling more intense.

He was sweating now, and maybe he couldn’t see how the duvet had gotten wrecked, but he knew it was. 

_You can wash it._

“You giving me chores now?” Eddie panted, once again unable to hide his grin. “I will, don’t worry.” There was a washer and dryer in - well, not the corner, circles didn’t have those, but tucked away an unobtrusive spot in the dome. For now, though, he didn’t really give a shit. He yanked the duvet back up over himself, plenty warm, too warm. 

_The owner will be pleased._

“I have manners, you know.”

_If you had manners you would thank me._

“Like you couldn’t tell I was enjoying myself plenty.” He adjusted the blankets just enough to let his head free, everything else tucked tight. “It’s like you know what we like better than anyone.”

_I like it too._

“Then we should both be very proud of ourselves,” Eddie said through another yawn, feeling the heaviness of the symbiote settle in his chest, secure by his ribs, seeking out the warmth of his beating heart. How could this have ever frightened him? It seemed far scarier now to venture out into the wide world all alone. There were more stories to be found tomorrow, but for now, comfort was the priority and it had weight and mass and sensation, it lived in him, it was waiting to help him with the next big story, it would pull the window closed in the cold of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to say that this happened to me, but the part with the alien masturbation didn't happen to me, and what I mean to say is that the other day the temperature dropped super low while my window was open and I woke up cold. If only we could all be warmed and worn back to sleep by a good goop of a boy.


End file.
